


Missing You

by theworldsheforgot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Facetime, Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldsheforgot/pseuds/theworldsheforgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: harry having a sook bc he didnt take his fave vibrator to dunkirk so louis uses it + sends him a video<br/>(except i forgot to write anything that wasn't the smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up - I didn't edit this properly, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry.

It was just after 3am in LA when the text came through. ‘Is that pink dildo with the sparkles in my top drawer?’ Louis stared down at his phone, not blinking for a moment. After not hearing from his boyfriend for almost twelve hours he was expecting something a little better than that. The thing was, he knew exactly what vibrator Harry was talking about and he might have been part of a plot that meant it was still in the nightstand when he kissed his boyfriend goodbye at the airport.

Louis didn’t exactly want him to suffer while he was away, and he knew that Harry would probably just get online and order a new pretty toy. But there was something in the power of rolling across the bed without wiping the sleep from his eyes and flicking open the camera app that gave Louis a power hit he just wanted more of. The second the toy slipped past his lips he took the photo, attaching it to a text that simply read, ‘I’ve missed you too.’

His phone was ringing in under a minute. As Louis’ watched Harry’s face light the screen up, he realised that it was probably a personal record for his boyfriend to react to anything even slightly sexual. Letting the call skip straight to voicemail, he opened up a new text. ‘Can’t talk with my mouth full.’

Before the toy was in his mouth, Louis hadn’t felt particularly in the mood - more just in the mood to annoy his boyfriend for leaving him. But the weight of the plastic on his tongue and knowing exactly why Harry was missing it was enough for his cock to offer a feeble twitch in his sweats. He palmed himself casually, a plan already forming in his head as a couple of texts came through from Harry. Louis’ read them over quickly, barely even bothering to reply to what his boyfriend was saying and just shooting back a basic message, ‘I’ll send you a video.’ 

A groan slipped past Louis’ lips as he pressed the toy a little deeper into his mouth. Being away from his boyfriend for weeks at a time had meant that Louis hadn’t felt anything stretched, mouth or otherwise - too lazy to finger himself when they payoff wasn’t going to be Harry fucking him into a mattress. But the soft press of the plastic on the back of his tongue was affecting him in a way he wasn’t expecting, his hips pressing into the mattress without him even thinking about it as he took a quick video of his mouth covering more of the toy and sending it off to Harry.

Louis let his phone and the toy drop to the bed as he lifted his hips up to pull his sweatpants off, the heat starting to get uncomfortable. He dropped his hand to his cock, stroking himself to full hardness as he watched Harry try to call him again. Something about the power that he was holding was making Louis’ blood pump faster, his breaths growing faster with every twist of his wrist. He picked his phone up off the bed, opening the selfie camera and setting it back to video, trailing the camera over skin and letting it focus on how he was pleasuring himself. He had always known that he was attractive - there was no way he could have so many Twitter followers and not be even slightly aware of himself - but as Louis looked down at the camera perfectly capturing a spurt of precome being wiped away by his thumb, he couldn’t help but wonder if he always looked this good.

With another video sent off to Harry, Louis knew that it was time to give in to what he really wanted. He quickly fashioned a stand for his phone out of the pillows thrown across the bed, and reached for the lube that he’d seen alongside the toy. He was methodical in coating two of his fingers in the sticky substance, not bothering with teasing himself any further as he sunk down onto them. Louis’ had never been one to mess around when it came to prep, unless it was for Harry. With Harry he’d spend hours opening the younger boy up, making sure he was beyond ready - but for himself he wanted to push limits. He knew how needy he’d get, how quickly his moans would turn into a near constant stream of high pitched whimpers as he tried to ride Harry without any prep, and on one occasion, without any lube. 

Louis didn’t waste anytime with his own prep, scissoring his fingers quickly and letting his hips seek out the best angle. He grabbed for his phone with his free hand, clicking on Harry’s contact and opening a FaceTime call. He took the time it took his boyfriend to answer to set his phone up against the pillows, making sure Harry would be able to see both his cock and ass. 

He waited until the call connected before he picked up the toy again, not even bothering with a greeting as he squeezed the lube bottle and watched the liquid drip down the plastic.  
“This is the one you wanted, isn’t it baby?” As Louis spoke he finally looked at the phone, taking in his boyfriend’s blown pupils and how obvious it was that he was spread out on his own sheets - a million miles from where Louis’ needed him to be. 

Harry started babbling as Louis took extra care of lubing the toy up, making an obvious show of spreading the cold liquid down the shaft.  
“Can’t believe you aren’t here to take care of me, Haz.” He looked into the camera again, barely able to make out what Harry was saying between quickly uttered curses and the sound of the sheets ruffling.

Louis turned turned himself slowly, finally lining the toy up with his hole. He kept his eyes trained on his phone as he slowly sunk down onto the plastic, the whines leaving his throat growing louder as he watched Harry’s reaction - and caught a glimpse of himself, his chest red and hair already a mess.  
“Wanted to make sure you didn’t have this one with you, Harry. Wanted you to suffer like I am.” Louis didn’t bother clarifying that his suffering was because he was alone, feeling like his boyfriend would already be able to tell that he was fine sexually.

“Is it even as good if I’m not there, love?” Harry’s question made Louis’ ears peak up. He hadn’t been paying any attention to the words leaving the younger man’s mouth until this moment, his hips stuttering up at just the thought of it being Harry sinking into him.  
“You know it isn’t, H. Only ever want it to be you.” Louis’ voice was totally wrecked, every word broken with deep breaths and a mixture of whines and moans as the toy finally pressed against his prostate. He knew he was never going to last with Harry’s eyes on him, the fact that it was only through a phone seeming to make it even hotter.

As Louis’ hips settled into a rhythm of their own making, he let his eyes fall closed. He tried to focus on the words leaving Harry’s mouth, a mixture of compliments and curses flowing from his boyfriend’s mouth as they both grew closer to their orgasms.  
“Why have we never done this before? This is so fucking hot.” Louis’ eyes shot open as he spoke, his back arching slightly. Every move Harry was making was off camera, instead Louis could only focus on his face, the way his pupils were blown and the shake in his shoulders as he pleasured himself, and it was only spurring him on further - wanting to watch his boyfriend’s face as he came apart.

Louis didn’t bother with keeping up any kind of rhythm, letting his hips move to find the best angle. He used his free hand to pinch at his nipples, enjoying the way that Harry’s teeth bit into his lip with every movement.  
“I’m not gonna last babe, been missing you too much.” As close as Louis was to getting a hand around himself and having this over with in a matter of seconds, he wanted to show Harry what he was missing out on. As much as he was used to not always getting to be around Harry, a big part of him had thought that they’d get more time together on the hiatus - and he was beyond bitter that he’d been left alone in their big house while his boyfriend was off filming.

After being together as long as they had been, there wasn’t anything that Harry could do that Louis wouldn’t be able to anticipate, and hearing the moans leaving the younger man’s mouth, he knew that their show was almost over. Louis pressed the toy in deep, keeping it pushed against his spot as he finally wrapped his fingers around his length.  
“Are you gonna watch me come, Harry?” Louis watched as Harry’s eyes grew darker, the younger man not able to form a sentence.

The pair shared a moan as their eyes closed in sync, waves of pleasure threatening to take over Louis’ body as his thighs clenched. He rolled his hips slowly, letting the drag of the toy spur on his movements, his eyes opening to watch Harry.  
“I want you home, Haz. Wanna feel you fill me up.” Louis words were barely there, almost unintelligible to himself as he tried to breath through the pleasure taking over his body. He kept eyes on his phone, everything around him seeming to focus in on the man he loved as his hips stuttered forward and his vision whited out for a moment. Louis’ choked breath turning into a high pitched whimper as his orgasm washes over him, his eyes opening to watch Harry follow suit just moments later.

“Holy shit,” Louis whispers, dropping the bed moments later and letting out a loud sigh. His chest is covered in come, and he knows he’s only going to mess up the sheets and have to try to figure out the washing machine, but he can’t bring himself to care as he looks up at Harry’s cheeky smile through the phone.  
“That was quite something.” Harry’s still smiling as he speaks, Louis’ joining in with a soft giggle as he carefully pulls the toy out, letting it drop to the bed. 

The pair don’t bother speaking much, more than happy to just enjoy the post-coital company, even with an ocean separating them. Louis’ starts to try to explain to Harry exactly how his favourite toy had ended up out of his suitcase and still in their house, but the call quickly cuts out. He stares shocked at his home screen, waiting for some kind of text from his boyfriend to come through - but gets nothing.

It isn’t until Louis’ is waking later that day that he sees the text Harry had sent from his UK phone, ‘Apparently I got come on my phone. How do you think I fix that?’ The laugh that takes over his body almost makes Harry being away worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens if you start writing prompts on Twitter, and then let Megan pick which one you should write.  
> Comments and kudos are always super loved.  
> Please bother me for more prompts @thetommolinsons on twitter or get-along.tumblr.com


End file.
